


Dear Miguel

by Active_Imagination



Series: Loss, and Letters To Those Left Behind [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Father issues, Johnny Lawrence Is A Mess, Miguel Needs to Wake Up, Regret, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Johnny's letter to Miguel
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Series: Loss, and Letters To Those Left Behind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979749
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Dear Miguel

Dear Miguel,

If you're reading this, you're alive and I'm dead, which is the way it should be, so try to be happy about that, okay?

You've got a hard recovery ahead of you, but I've seen how tough you are. I've seen how smart and how stubborn you are. You've taught me a lot, and I wish I could stick around and learn more from you, but I hope you understand why it has to go down this way. 

Maybe you would see another way. You always think of things I never thought of. Or you take the things I thought I knew and you make them better. 

But you're not here and I can't lose anybody else. I feel like I've lost everything. You have to come back, Miguel. You have to. 

Your mom needs you. Your grandma needs you. Your friends need you. I'm sorry you're going to be left cleaning up my mess, but I can't think of anybody more capable.

I'm not sure why I'm writing this letter. It isn't to say goodbye. I refuse to say goodbye. You're not going anywhere, Miguel. I am. 

This isn't an apology. I don't do those. Maybe I should, but it's too late to learn now. I've screwed up a lot of things in my lifetime, but I'm not sure if teaching you is one of them. Even if I did screw it up, you manage to make things right again. We made one hell of a team. 

I guess I'm writing this letter to thank you. 

Any good that I am is thanks to you. I was a ghost before you talked to me. A shell of a man who forgot his purpose on this planet. Getting to know you, getting to teach you, learning from you, it has been my honor. You changed my life, kid.

You have to wake up and see that. 

I hate this. I should be telling you this face to face. I want to be there when you wake up. 

I'd trade places with you in an instant, except that isn't even enough any more. 

Kreese is using this to prove he's right, that we're weak. You have to wake up and show your fellow students that he's wrong. And that will be easier without me and him around to teach you our bullshit. 

You are the future, Miguel. So you have to wake up. 

I have to say goodbye, don't I? 

You're going to wake up and I'll be gone. But so will Kreese. You'll be free. Your friends will be free. Everything can go back to how things were before you met me, except now you won't be alone and the bullies will know that they are alone unless they change. 

Don't let this change you. That's all I'm asking. 

I'm so proud of you, Miguel.

I'm sorry I let you down.

Goodbye.


End file.
